


There is always time to make sour candy go sweet | DaveKat |

by Dakuraita



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternative Outcome, Dave just fucking realices that HE IS WASTING HIS LIFE, Drama & Romance, Earth C (Homestuck), Epilogue left me with a void and I'm gonna do something about, Fluff, Homestuck Epilogue spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Jade's and Dave's weeding, Love Confessions, M/M, Really cute, Regret, The Homestuck Epilogues, What if Dave did saw Karkat in his weeding, autor regrets nothing, i needed to
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakuraita/pseuds/Dakuraita
Summary: Es la boda de Jade y Dave, todo como en los Epílogos, solo que el autor decidió dar otra oportunidad, ¿y si Dave hubiese visto a Karkat el día de su boda? Siempre existe más de un camino posible, y este es el resultado de una decisión diferente tomada justo a tiempo.One shot que necesitaba hacer como catarsis y porque feels.





	There is always time to make sour candy go sweet | DaveKat |

HOMESTUCK EPILOGUE: CANDY. 

ALTERNATIVE OUTCOME 

The weding

DaveKat  

  
  
  
Jade lucía hermosa, no había duda. La pregunta era, ¿Cómo había llegado él a este punto? Su mente y corazón no estaban en el altar, eso era seguro. Su beso para la novia fue en la frente, un gesto fraternal, un gesto que debía comunicar perfectamente el tipo de amor que daría a su ahora esposa por el resto de su vida.   
  
Lo penoso, pensaba mientras sostenía una copa y gozaba del brindis, es que tras tantos años su corazón seguía perteneciendo a la misma persona, al mismo troll. Se preguntaba, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en esos 7 años jamás pudo hacer nada, y por qué después jamás lo intentó? No había que explicar, era cobarde, se había refugiado en pretextos, se dio roles que no eran suyos, tomó las responsabilidades que nadie esperaba que aceptara. John se lo dijo, todos lo dijeron en su momento, era obvio que su corazón latía por y para Karkat. Aunque con el paso de los años, como es de esperar de cualquier humano, también había experimentado deseos e intereses por otros hombres. Desde aceptar que John lucía tremendamente apuesto y que de ser posible tendría una cita con él, hasta saber que jamás podría darle a Jade lo que deseaba, había tomado años de rumear los mismos pensamientos estúpidos.   
  
¿Vendría Karkat? No es que fuesen enemigos, de hecho, estaban del mismo lado, estaba en la lista de invitados (lo cual le parecía algo… cruel, pero a su vez no hacerlo era cruel también).  Dave temía, si Karkat aparecía podía significar que él por fin había superado todo y podía establecer nuevamente una amistad con él, algo que sonaba reconfortante, pero dejaba un sabor tan amargo en su boca que se vio obligado a tomar dos copas seguidas rápidamente sin que nadie lo viera. Pero si Karkat tampoco asistía, ¿qué querría decir? Múltiples respuestas venían a él, de las cuales una cantidad considerable le daba esperanzas dolorosas que se calvaban cual espinas en su cuerpo, le revolvían el estomago y hacían sentir su adulto cuerpo como el mismo chico de 18 años que temblaba de emoción ante siquiera la idea de posar sus labios sobre los de Karkat. No obstante, también cabía la opción de que Karkat simplemente ya no quisiera nada que ver con él. Pensó en el día del funeral de la otra Jade, pensó en como debió correr tras él, como  **debió… debió… debió…**  esa maldita palabra, siempre esa maldita palabra.   
  
_Debió, hubiera…_  Resultaba nefasto e irónico como un portador de poderes de tiempo estaba atormentado por las palabras que suelen ser calificadas como un imposible por el cual no vale la pena lamentarse. Se cuestionó, ¿por qué no es más seguro? ¿Por qué no fue quien debía ser? Algo siempre le dijo que solo necesita dar un paso, un simple salto de fe, y todo estaría bien, le habría esperado una vida de miel y hojuelas con terrible cereal hecho de aserrín que es la vida en general, pero con pequeños malvaviscos que eran los días que estaba con Karkat… Con él no habría necesitado una boda, con él podrían haber muerto sentados en el mismo sofá y habría llamado a su vida ambrosía. Se preguntó muchas cosas más sobre Karkat, ¿qué pensó él? ¿Por qué él no dio su paso también? Ambos eran idiotas, pero Dave comprendía que Karkat… Karkat callaría en el sufrimiento eterno si eso significaba la felicidad de los demás. Encima, con el asunto de la rebelión y él volviéndose el símbolo de la misma, era más que posible que no quisiera involucrar a nadie. Era curioso como el único no inmortal de todos era quien más se preocupaba de que estos no estuvieran en peligro.  
  
Dave se mordió el labio. Karkat moriría y sería el fin. En cambio, a él le quedaba la eternidad. ¿Por qué no dejó a Jade para después? ¿Por qué no se percató que podría amar a Jade por la eternidad pero que a Karkat lo tendría solo durante un respiro, un simple destello, un momento? Encima era de los trolls con la vida más corta de todas las castas… Fue cuando Strider se preguntó, ¿regresaría el tiempo entonces? ¿Respetaría los sucesos como eran? Las lágrimas querían aflorar, joder, se estaba dando cuenta, en su boda, mientras Jade bailaba con John y Rose y Kanaya platicaban en la mesa, de que había jodido todo, lo perdería todo, había dado la espalda al amor de su vida, al efímero no-inmortal sin godtier amor de su miserable vida.   
  
Se levantó, aprovechando la soledad, y caminó al balcón. Quería verlo, quería escuchar su voz en vivo, no solo en los hermosos, inspiradores y xenófilos discursos que daba para inspirar a miles a seguirle… Y cual milagro, como si alguien hubiese alterado los eventos para que Dave y solo Dave fuera quien lo encontrara y no cierto hombre con depresión que justo ahora contaba una broma terrible a todos sobre maletines y bigotes, Dave se percató que Karkat estaba ahí.   
  
Su corazón se detuvo, para después acelerarse como en la más acérrima de las carreras, sintió una calidez que le llevó al borde del sentimentalismo: Karkat había crecido, sus facciones habían adoptado un toque maduro y firme, pero jamás abandonaba lo que caracterizaba al carcino. Su postura era la de un líder, lucía estoico, pero también pensativo y melancólico. Estaba a su alcance, estaba a solo unos pasos, a un esfuerzo vocal de distancia. ¿Qué haría Dave Strider? Se aferró al suelo, como si raíces lo amarraran a la terrible realidad. ¿Dejaría a Jade en su día feliz? ¿La traicionaría después de tanto, de haberle dado sus votos? Pensó en ello. Pero algo más fuerte, como una voz dulce, una voz que deseaba darles ánimos, le recordó aquello que lo aterraba: Su amor solo podría ser una vez. Jane no reviviría a Karkat sin importar cuanto lo suplicaran. Dave no estaba seguro de si tendría el valor de regresar en el tiempo. Era pues, un ahora o nunca. Era amar a Karkat ahora o dejarle ir por siempre. ¿A quién le importaba quien estaba con quién? Claro, todo tenía importancia. Sin embargo, por primera vez en tantísimos años, Dave dijo:  **AL DIABLO.**  
  
Se aproximó hasta Karkat, quien, al verle, se quedó helado. Hubo silencio, no habían hablado así, a solas, sin nadie que los molestara, no desde hace tantos años. No era un silencio incomodo, porque Dave gozaba del éxtasis que era tener a Karkat a solo centímetros de él. Sin embargo, entendía que debía darse prisa o este huiría antes de que algo más sucediera.   
  
—Oye…  
  
—No digas nada, idiota —Karkat se mordió el labio, se veía adorable, pensó Dave, fuera un líder o no, adulto o no, era Karkat, su Karkat—Solo… No, no sé por qué mierda vine, no sé que mierda hago aquí, no pude estar en la boda y… ¡Joder! No, ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? —Dave reconoció ese tono de voz, ese lenguaje corporal, y casi instintivamente le tomó del brazo para detenerle.   
  
—¡Karkat!—lo llamó, se quedó helado cuando vio sus ojos, joder, ¿cómo había vivido tantos años sin esos ojos? En esos momentos, pese a su gesto malhumorado, veía ojos claros, sinceros, al borde del colapso. Era el más fuerte y admirable de todos cuando lo deseaba, y aún así, tan vulnerable cuando su corazón estaba expuesto.   
  
Joder, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que era estúpido. Todo estaba siendo tan estúpido.   
  
—No te vayas, por favor no —vaya, sonaba terriblemente desesperado— Solo escúchame, ¿quieres? Voy a decir algo tremendamente estúpido, lo diré demasiado tarde… pero si algo te sucede o a mí sin que haya soltado esto, voy a enloquecer y voy a replicar al pie de la letra lo que Dirk hizo hace años —sus labios secos, su garganta en busca de hacer un nudo… pensó que moriría de un infarto, estaba viejo, pensó, aunque era inmortal, se sentía viejo para esta mierda adolescente.   
Karkat intentó alejarse.   
  
—No, Dave, no te hagas esto, no hagas esto, no le hagas esto a Jade. —esas eran las palabras que Karkat debía decir, pero el brillo en esos hermosos ojos no quería que las cosas acabaran. Porque Karkat no había olvidado, no lo había superado y se sentía de una forma similar a la de Strider. Con la diferencia que estaba aterrado por su propia existencia limitada y por entender que… jamás tendría otra oportunidad más.   
  
Esta era la oportunidad. Este era el momento. Ser imbéciles al respecto no serviría de nada. ¡Tic, toc, tic, toc! Su tiempo se va.  
  
—Karkat, soy un imbécil, soy tan imbécil que no creo tener derecho a nada de lo que tengo… y lo he hecho todo mal, solo sé una cosa, si no hago esto, si… no doy este paso, voy a arrepentirme toda la eternidad que tengo por delante, y no mereces eso, no tú, especialmente no tú entre todas las personas… Ya lidiaré con lo demás después, tengo toda la existencia, joder, tengo todo el maldito tiempo… pero a ti… no… yo… —nada cool, piensa mientras sus manos tiemblan pero que, valientes, buscan las de Karkat, sentir sus dedos entre los suyos le regresa la vida, lo hace sentir joven otra vez, está en el cielo, un cielo que trascendió a otro. Desperdició ya suficientes años, ya no es un adolescente imbécil, ya no es un adulto joven imbécil… es… un adulto imbécil que al menos sabe lo que quiere y que no tendrá tiempo después, ninguna excusa podrá librarlo del arrepentimiento eterno.   
  
_Solo las acciones._  
  
— ¿Quién te crees tú, maldito bastardo? ¡¿Quién demonios te has creído para tomar toda la maldita culpa de toda la mierda que ha sucedido y que no ha sucedido entre nosotros?! No, ¡no voy a dejar que tomes toda la puta culpa y seas el maldito príncipe! ¡Yo soy un imbécil, un asqueroso desperdicio de todo, de espacio, tiempo y oxigeno! Y te odio… ¡SÍ! ¡TE ODIO! ¿Me escuchas? —Karkat temblaba pero no era de ira, sus ojos ya estaban llenándose de lagrimas que pronto desbordarían— Te odio porque tú me hiciste esto… yo… mis sentimientos, jamás volvieron a ser míos, joder, he intentando darle “mi corazón” a Meenah, lo he intentando con todas mis fuerzas, pero NO PUTAS PUEDO, porque hace años que dejó ser mío, te lo di a ti, de entre todos los imbéciles, te lo di todo a ti y… no hay día en que no me arrepienta de todo lo que hago, pero no… no tengo el valor de poner un alto a todo y llegar a decir “Joder, Harley, aléjate de mi hombre, lo he amado más tiempo que tú y sé que… que él me ama” —esa, era una confesión, una muy curiosa, que le arrebató el aire entero a Dave por unos segundos.  
  
Ambos, tomados de las manos, viéndose el uno al otro, y Dave con un hermoso traje… casi parecía que otra boda estaba celebrándose.   
  
—Demonios, ¿es idea mía o te has vuelto más adorable con los malditos años?  
  
—¡Estoy siendo serio aquí, gilipollas sin cerebro!  
  
—¡Oh, fuck, I’m deadly fucking serious aquí!  
  
Entonces, Dave hizo lo que ninguno de sus pasados Daves habría hecho con tanta seguridad y sin darle tantas vueltas. Se sentía tranquilo, en paz, como que el mundo se había reducido y nada más importaba, como que… como que el mundo era solo ellos dos. Vaya, jamás había tenido tanta certeza en algo. Estaba haciendo lo que le dictaba su maldito corazón.   
  
—Dave…  
  
—Nope, ni una palabra más, estoy ebrio, seguramente, en muchas formas, nada me importa, te amo Karkat Vantas, te amé desde el meteoro, te amé los 7 años que vivimos juntos, y no dejé de amarte un solo maldito instante y eso está matándome, I fucking love you, te adoro, eres odioso, complicado y el ser más precioso que ha pisado cualquier tipo de tierra, así que fuck all, y dame esos malditos labios de una vez.  
  
Y lo besó, lo besó como deseó besarlo todos esos años, toda su maldita vida. Lo besó con suavidad, sin prisa, sin ansiedad o miedo. Un beso sincero, largo, tierno, acaramelado nutrido de amor y producto de espera, algo así como un vino que los embriagaba, un beso pensado solo para Karkat, lo suficientemente seguro para que este se permitiera caer y dejarse llevar, pero lo suficientemente amoroso y delicado como para no abrumarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro. Las cosas solo fueron mejores cuando Karkat dio un paso para acercarse, abrazándole, aferrándose a su espalda; Dave le rodeó por la cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo tanto como pudo. Dios, sus labios cosquilleaban, su corazón era un desastre, estaba tan feliz que parecía sonreír en el beso. ¡Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, joder, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba! Ambos sintieron sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. Se sentían como pobres diablos que bebían agua tras una sequía tortuosa. Esto siempre debió ser, lo sabían, lo sentían. Pero no valía la pena desquitarse en sus “yo” del pasado, sino ser sus “yo” del presente que ahora compartían el mejor beso de sus vidas.   
  
Cuando por fin ambos se separaron, Karkat le quitó las gafas a Dave. Karkat por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió, parecía tener estrellas en los ojos, amaba… ese rostro, ese cabello, no importaba la edad, lo amaba estúpida y locamente. Amaba sus ojos. Y a su vez, Dave amaba todo lo que veía. Ambos sonrieron y se secaron las lágrimas. Karkat empezó a reír y Dave también, ¡eran unos putos imbéciles, unos putisimos imbéciles de primera categoría! Dave tomó a Karkat en sus brazos y empezó a darle vueltas mientras lo abrazaba y ambos seguían riendo, las lágrimas de felicidad no se detenían, era como estar vivo por primera vez en años.  
  
—Te amo, Karkat, te amo.  
  
—Te amo, Dave, te amo tanto que es estúpido.  
  
—Eso es… bastante, considerando que somos imbéciles.  
  
Se besaron una vez más y se sentaron juntos, olvidaron la boda, olvidaron todo.   
  
Jade, desde la distancia, había observado gran parte del espectáculo. No podía decir que no había sido doloroso, pero tenía que enfrentar la realidad: ellos se amaban y siempre lo harían. Después suspiró, podía ir y armar toda una escena, pero… ¿no había sido suficientemente egoísta? Tendría a Dave por el resto de la eternidad, y ya era una adulta muy diferente para comprender donde detener el capricho y… bueno, esta sería su forma de disculparse por arrebatarles tantos años preciados. Lo dejaría ser. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad. En eso pensaba cuando Kanaya y Rose colocaron sus manos en los hombros y sonrieron. Ella estaría bien, todo estaría bien. Pero ese par tenía mucho que hacer, mucho que vivir, y mucho que besarse.   
  
Ellos solo tendrían una oportunidad para amarse.   
  
El narrador les cedería esto, ya habían sufrido lo suficiente. 


End file.
